It's darkest before dawn
by Smileadaykeepmeaway
Summary: Harry finds himself in an all new world, after suffering through a deep betrayal, a betrayal that actually gets him sent away from what had been his home world. But what awaits Harry in this new world? Will he really get a new start or will he find his history repeating itself? What if things seem even worse for him, is that necessary true? Will have slash in it.
1. Chapter 1

It's darkest before dawn

It's darkest before dawn

Summary- Harry finds himself in an all new world, after suffering through a deep betrayal, a betrayal that actually gets him sent away from what had been his home world. But what awaits Harry in this new world? Will he really get a new start or will he find his history repeating itself? What if things seem even worse for him, is that necessary true? This is a Harry Potter/Walking dead.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or walking dead.

A.N- I asking 917brat if I could use the chapter one of her Story Harry's inheritance to write my own story, and she was fine with it seeing as she had been planning on writing other crossovers with the same chapter as well. Though while most of the chapter is the same I did make changes in it as well, I will have another chapter up soon, along with another chapter for my other walking dead crossover as well. I try to write as the inspiration hits.

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Harry wasn't afraid to admit that he was utterly terrified about where he was, and what was happening to him. But at the same time Harry wasn't going to let any of that fear show on his face; least of all to that monster that was currently in front of him.

A monster that had for so long masqueraded as someone he had thought he could trust, that he had thought had honestly cared for him; Harry knew better now. And because of that, as well as, the deep seeded betrayal he felt from it, Harry wouldn't show that thing anything, not any emotions, not any reaction, not anything; no matter how badly he was punished because of this decision.

Harry had already lasted the last five months in that manipulative creatures hold, putting up with everything that the man put him through, and managing to still stay sane. No matter what, throughout all the worst tortures, the bastard had put him through, as well as all the betrayals he had to face; Harry had done his best to keep his mind from breaking under it all.

No matter how agonizing they had been, nor how heartbreaking, Harry had been determined to not bended, to not to break, and he swore he never would. After all, after everything he had already been put through, how much worse could it seriously get?

It was with this in mind, and an all new confidence inspired by said thoughts that Harry looked straight into the face of his capture, and then as he actually spat in his captive's face, as he snarled out.

"Do your worst! Because I'm not going to be the perfect little weapon you want me to be. I am not going to follow you around giving in to your every order; not now and not ever again!" After saying this Harry knew without a shadow of doubt in his mind that he would regret saying it.

The look he had received from the man in front of him told him that much; at the very least. But at the same time Harry knew even if he was ever given a chance to redo it Harry would still say the same thing; though he might hesitate a little in spitting in the man's face. Maybe. Most likely…okay probably not.

Harry felt the earlier terror that he had been feeling, not even minutes before, quickly return and replace the false bravo that he had just been filled with when the Headmaster, who had brought him to his headquarters and began to hold him prisoner all those months ago, raised his wand in Harry's direction once again.

Seeing this wand pointed at him Harry began to curse his big mouth once again and despite how hard he tried he couldn't repress the small finch that his body gave at the sight of said wand.

Then before Harry could even put to thought about voicing said curses, or perhaps saying something that may have cooled the headmaster's temper down. He found himself under a powerful curse trying his hardest to choke back the screams that desperately wanted to leave his lips. It seemed Dumbledore had decided to take Harry's little advice and decided to do his worst; just as Harry had screamed at him to do.

As he was doing this Harry felt himself slip into his own mind so as to avoid the pain he was currently feeling. Which was something he had become really good at over the last couple of months, and as he did this Harry couldn't help but think back to how all of this hell had first started.

 _MEMORY_

 _Harry was sitting on his bed reading a book that the goblins had sent him, one that his own mother had paid them to send him just before his inheritance and had done so right before her death. Making sure to have a note sent with it, telling him that it was vital for him to read it because he would need the information inside the book really soon._

 _Harry already knowing that he had nothing else and getting the feeling that it would be best if he did read the book, began to read it; partially because of how he had felt he should, but mostly because his mother had asked him to._

 _Harry after deciding this noticed that the book in question had been bookmarked to a certain page. Noticing this and figuring that his mother must have done that for a reason, opened the book to the page his mother had booked marked for him._

 _Guessing correctly that that is what she wanted him to read and began to read from there. Eyes getting wider and wider as he took in everything he was reading. All the while as he did this Harry couldn't help but began to wonder just why his mother wanted him to read any of this in the first place._

 _What he was reading was about Shadow Nymphs and it read:_

 _Shadow Nymphs_

 _Shadow Nymphs, or as some known them as the Nymphs of death, are one of the least known type of nymphs out there. In fact, no muggle has seen and lived after seeing a Shadow nymph; so, these creatures are only known by those that have magic._

 _It is said that a shadow nymph duty is to see upon death and are guilds to the dead to their final destination. They are said to be the ones that are, or were, supposed to lead the soul to where they belong._

 _It has also been said that Shadow nymph are the more powerful cousins of the Banshee and can actually control these creatures if they ever needed to. Rather that is true or not has never been proven and the answers lie, and most likely died with, the Shadow nymphs._

 _Because of how dangerous Shadow nymphs are, and because they are seen as a representation of death, these creatures have been hunted down to what most believe to be extinction, and any known shadow nymph that is found is told to be handed over to the Ministry for proper disposal. So not much it known about these creatures._

 _That is not to say that nothing is known about them, seeing as my family has made it their mission to uncover all the information they can about these most mysterious of all Nymphs. And this book here holds all the information that my family has found throughout the centuries they have searched. It is the most information that has ever been written on Shadow nymphs and now I am sharing it with all of you; as a way to honor my family and then ending of it. Because surely after these book is out the Ministry will come after me; either to question or silence me in some way._

 _Shadow Nymphs, or any type of nymph for that matter, are not purely female creatures; they wouldn't have lasted as long as they did if they were. But like the Veela, whom most also assume are a purely female creature, they are a race of both male and females; with the female of this race highly outnumber that of the males. Which is why the majority of the population believing that Nymphs are only female; again, a tale very similar to that of the Veela._

 _But because of the fact that there are a large number of female Nymphs, and only a very few number of males, this leads to a lot of half human and half nymphs being born. Which lead to the death of a lot of them due to the prejudices against the Nymph half of their blood._

 _However, some of them where skilled enough to hide that side of their family, and those very few, had children of their own children, with normal humans, or even normal witches and wizards, which thins back the Nymph bloodline until there are no Nymph like characteristics left in said line._

 _Which is one of the reasons that the Nymph bloodline has been believed to be nearly, or in some cases, be completely extinct. The other being the hunting down and destruction of all known lines by the Ministry of magic; and this is in most countries._

 _However, and only known to a very rare few my family included… and now you due to this book, for reasons unknown to anyone but magic itself, the further down the Nymph blood line is in the Nymph blood the easier it can be reawakening once more._

 _Leading to a full-blooded nymph being born during the inheritance of a magical being. This usually this takes place during the seventeenth year of a magical being; though it can, and has been known, to happen earlier or later than this._

 _This is the time when any family that the Ministry believe may even have a hint of Shadow Nymph blood them are watched the most carefully; though this has died out in the last couple of years seeing as most believe that all lines of Shadow Nymph family has been successfully ended._

 _Out of the very little that is known about the Shadow Nymphs, the most common fact that is known, is the fact that they are closely related to the Banshee in some way. Which is a much more commonly known creature and is known to be a deadly beast that's very scream is known to kill anything it hears._

 _Not only that but it is said that Banshees go on hunts just to kill like this, and the steal the souls of those that hear their screams. Because the fact the Shadow Nymphs are so closely related to Banshees, and as some believe they can control these creatures, the ministry has used this as an excuse to have them both labeled with the same brush; as deadly creatures that need to be destroyed._

 _But this isn't true, at least not all of it. The main reasons that Shadow Nymph have been labeled like this is because how little is known about them, as well as the fear others have over the powers that the Shadow Nymph has, and of course the fact the Ministry cannot control these creatures add to that fear; and because of this fear they want to destroy these mysterious beautiful creatures. Just as they want to either control or if not, that destroy everything else they are afraid of._

 _Yes, Like the Banshee Shadow nymphs are not controllable and known for their fierce free spirit; like the very shadow they are said to have been made from. You cannot grasp shadows, you can't literally pick them up and move them where you want, you cannot truly control them. No normal human can._

 _Though unlike Banshees, Shadow Nymphs are not the bane, or the fear, of anyone who ventures out into darker places, or goes exploring unknown or undiscovered destinations. In fact, shadow nymphs are treasured among the very few who actual understand or know what they do; who know just what their purpose is on this world._

 _A knowledge that my family worked long and hard to find out. Which is something I will speak more of a little further along; for I know if you have been able to read this far along in the book then you are truly worthy of knowing._

 _Sadly, despite this fact, and the fact that no Shadow Nymph has been known to attack for no reason like their cousin the Banshee have been known to, the Ministry refuses to move Nymphs off of the dark listing with a kill on sight under their names._

 _Something which I think should be known is that even though vampires and werewolves have been known to kill more people than a Shadow Nymph ever has been known to do, they are only on the avoid if possible part of the dark creature list; not on the kill on sight like Nymphs. And worst yet the Shadow Nymph was one of the very first to be put on the kill on sight, right next to Dragoons; which are a form of humanoid dragons. Another creature who has believed to have gone extinct._

 _This writer believes that this fact is not because the Ministry actually believes that shadow Nymphs are deadly, but because of something similar to jealousy; as well as a good bit of fear._

 _Fear and jealousy of the Nymphs pure magical strength, their powers, their beauty and the fact that there is no known way to control a nymph. That is unless the shadow Nymph in question want to be controlled, willingly gives into being controlled; something that isn't likely to happen._

 _Like it was said earlier Nymphs are very much like the very shadow they are from; beautiful, deadly given the chance, and completely uncontrollable._

 _The Characteristics of a Shadow Nymph be they male or female may vary depending on the person and their location they live in. Just like it does with many other creatures; such as Veela for instance. But, like the other creatures out there, there are some characteristics that stay the same no matter what; characteristics that all shadow Nymphs have no matter the location or the person._

 _One of those characteristics would be that Nymphs are always beautiful, be they male or female; most almost delicately so._

 _Another characteristic would be all nymphs have or had in some cases, is the lean build they all sport. Not one of them would have an overly muscular build, even the males of these species. All nymphs are built with pure speed in mind, be it running through a forest, running on flat plans, in a dessert, or even swim through the water, they were all built to do this as fast as possible. You could say they all have built remarkably similar to that of an Olympic runner._

 _One thing that is unique or shows up only in the female is the fact that they have hair that it seems to change color depending in which direction it is being looked at. The female's hair color is usually something close to a shadow color; but seems to shift from shades of black or blue._

 _Males on the other hand usually have dual hair color one of them always being a more shadow like color than anything else. Unless the male is from the royal line, a line which has shown to be the only Shadow Nymph line where the male Nymphs have bone straight pure white hair which changes on the night of their inheritance and they considered an adult; no matter what color hair they had beforehand._

 _This has caused a lot of trouble among those that naturally have really pale or white hair as they have to prove to the ministry they do not have Shadow nymph blood in their family line. Though since it has been over a good hundred years since anyone one with the white hair of the royal blood has been seen it is believed that the royal family has truly been wiped out; something my family sees as a devastating loss considering just what they did for the world._

 _One of the last features among the Nymphs that always shows up is the bright eye colors they have usually ranging from gem like purple to a shining green, to a rather bone chilling blood red and everything in between the three._

 _Any other characteristics the Nymph would have would depend on the family it came from; all of which is closely guarded secrets and only known among said family. That is besides the white hair of the royal which had only been leaked out by a traitor to the family who had hoped to take over from said family; at least from what my family had been able to find out that is what happened._

 _The powers and magical strengths of a shadow Nymph very depending on just what family the Nymph is from as well as the personal strength that said nymph has. But something all Shadow Nymph have when it comes to powers, no matter the strength they have in it, are control over Shadows, high healing abilities, high magical core for wizarding magic, beast speak, most times starting with either snakes or weirdly enough feline like creature, floating, allure magic, ghost like ability, the ability to sense the dead or when someone is going to die, advance speed, advance strength, and then there are the abilities that are only available to those in the royal bloodline; the strongest of the royal bloodline._

 _To better understand this, I will explain each power on its own, starting with the Nymphs strongest of powers, the one that the Nymphs were mainly named after; This ability is also been known under several other types of names. Which are blackness control, shadow element, erebokinesis, obtenebration, shadow bending and umbrakinesis._

 _What this ability does is that the person, or creature, that has this ability can create, shape and manipulate shadows, as well as darkness to their very will. When it comes to darkness it can be used to cloud everything into total darkness that very few can see though. While when it comes to shadows it can be manipulated into creating things like a spear of darkness rising from a shadow, a chains rising from the shadows to wrap it way around someone. It can also be used to do things like making shields or transporting the user through massive distances via shadow. This ability gives the user a high skill in stealth as the shadows naturally wraps itself around the one who controls it._

 _However, like most powers it does have its limitations and weaknesses. These would be that things like distance, mass, precision as well as a few other things would depend upon the knowledge, the skill and the strength of the user._

 _The power would be limited to the natural limits of the user. Not only that but if there are a lot of lights and no shadows nearby it would be hard, if not outright impossible in some cases, to be able to use any shadow, or darkness manipulation._

 _The next listed ability, or power, would be the nymphs high healing abilities. This power is another reason that those who live in the night, or in dark places both respect and like the Nymphs. This doesn't give the Shadow nymph the ability to heal others, unlike that of a sea nymph, but it does given the Nymph in question an extremely fast regeneration rate. One that the Shadow nymph uses to keep others safe at the cost on injuring itself instead of others if it has to._

 _Most of the time this is mockingly called a Nymph saving people flaw. But, in my mind, a person or creature who puts itself on the line to safe another, and has been known to do so multiple time doesn't deserve to be put on a kill on sight dark creature listing; know does it?_

 _The third ability I had mention earlier would be the High magical core. I am sure most know just what this means but I will explain it none the less. What this means is that all Nymphs have a large magical core that can be used for magical spells; magical core have been found in most humanoid magical creature with the most common being witches and wizards._

 _It has been shown that even the weakest of Nymphs has a core that is at least twice as powerful as the average wizard. Whereas the more powerful has a magical core that is at least twice as strong as the most powerful pure wizarding humans. Which again give the ministry another reason to hunt down Shadow nymphs; in this case pure jealousy being the leading cause._

 _Though because of this much large magical core it has been shown that most Nymph have a lot less control over their magic and generally over power their spells; unless they train otherwise. Because of this the Majority of the Nymph prefers to use their other powers then do what most call wizarding magic; mainly because it is less draining to them._

 _It should be noted that having an unusually larger core is more often than not a sign that the witch or wizard who has will have a creature inheritance of some sort during their inheritance; though this is not always the case. And most families will hide the truth if this does happen for fear of what would happen to them otherwise._

 _Beast speaking is another ability that Nymphs have been known to show and like stated earlier this ability first shows up with the ability to understand and speak to either snakes or feline like creature; such as cats, panthers or other large cats. This is one of the abilities that have been known to show before a magical inheritance and again is a sign that the witch or wizard that has it will have a creature inheritance._

 _Though just like having a large magical core having this ability is not a guarantee that a creature inheritance will accrue during the seventeen birthday of the person; it just heightens the chances. Though some family who are purely human have this bloodline, or a part of this bloodline, in their lines._

 _An example of this would be the Slytherin family and their ability to speak to snakes. Though even that ability has some doubt to it seeing as it has been hinted at the fact that, that family had at some point through its line had breed with a Lamia; a dark creature that is right up there with the deadliness of Sirens, Banshees and Nymphs though association._

 _This though this fact has never been proven and completely off topic. The ability of Beast speaking is the ability to understand and to speak to animals. It has been said that the higher the intelligence of the animal the easier it is to both talk and understand them. On the opposite side of this the lower the intelligence of the animal the less likely the animal is able to understand and speak to you. In fact it has been proven that a lower intelligence animal is more likely to attack a best speaker for trying to speak to them than anything else._

 _Nymphs have been shown to be able to understand all creatures that live in its domain; be it only partially or not. Oddly enough this includes, all cats be they big or small, snakes, some dragons, and most magical creatures. There have also been the rare few that can understand all animal, but this usually appears in the same family and not with others._

 _Startlingly this ability is actually weaker in the royal family, usually leading to them to be able to understand and communicate with only one type of creature compared to the many others might be able to; usually either snakes or felines. This is one of the few abilities available where power doesn't matter, and it is all in the draw of the luck that real makes just how much talent a person will have in it._

 _The ability of floating, this is an extremely odd ability and one that not many would think would be very useful when they hear about it; not to begin with at least. At first the ability to float seems just like what it sounds like, and like many different types of power has several different names for this power; that sound a lot more impressive than just floating. It can also be called anit-gravity manipulation, Levity, transvection, and gravity immunity. What this power is, is an ability that allows the person who has it to float oneself, or different objects into the air, unassisted by anything else but their own power._

 _Be this over ground, water, pits, or other dangerous things such as fire. The more skilled and powerful the users of this ability in the more they can do. Some can actually walk while they are levitating; giving a whole new meaning to walking on air. There is a limit to just how high a person can float, and this ability isn't flying so there is also a limit to just how long they can stay in the air; a limit that depends on the skills and power level of the user of this ability._

 _Allure magic is an ability that shows up equally in both males and females of the Nymph race be it forest, sea, wind or even Shadow, though in different ways that really depends on what type of Nymph it is in. This ability is similar to the Veela allure but not nearly as powerful nor as wild as it normally shows up in full blooded Veela._

 _In Shadow Nymphs this ability shows with how it attracts people to them, to their oddly dark yet mysterious beauty; though at the same time when angered this ability swiftly transfers to making them terrified of the Nymph in question._

 _This ability cannot be turned off and is always on giving the Nymph a sort of glow that makes them more noticeable by the people around them. Though because of how very few people know that nymphs still exist they are often mistaken for half breed of creatures like veela; again, because the strength of the allure isn't as strong as a full blooded veela is._

 _The next mentioned ability would have to be the Ghost abilities._ _This ability to be more ghost like has several different names when it comes to this power, which are Apparition mimicry, Ghost mimicry, or Phantom Physiology._

 _No matter what it is called, the abilities are the same. Which are intangibility, where the user can become ghost like and move through things like a ghost can. In some cases, this can also include invisibly or even minor abilities in telekinesis. Though that is not always the case, and like all abilities training is a must when it comes to learning to control this ability. Because this ability tends to act out on emotions; usually the wanting to disappear or embarrassment to begin with._

 _The ability to sense when the dead are near, or when someone is about to die. Is a lot like what it sounds but at the same time more. This ability has several names to it, the most known being as death prediction or death vision and Shinigami eyes. What this ability does is make it so the user is capable of sensing the oncoming death of someone one or they can sense when the dead are near them; be it ghost or zombie._

 _To make this easier to understand what this ability is, is the ability to determine when someone is dead or dying or is going to die soon. And in some case if others have died in specific locations; as long as they were or are close to the person with the power in question._

 _Then there are those who are practically gifted in this ability, and they have the power necessary to allow the user to see the full name of someone and the lifespans of the faces they see; said to be like floating numbers above the persons head. Luckily, those 'gifted' with this ability usually aren't that powerful when it comes to it and are usually left with only a deep gut feeling or sense of knowledge instead of the full brunt of this gift._

 _There are limitations to this ability. Like distance, which depending on how strong the ability is there is a limited range that it can be used on. In the worst case scenario this ability is always on and can't be turned off; though this isn't always the case. And the ability cannot be used to see the user's own death; even when facing a mirror or other reflective surface._

 _Advance speed this is an ability that sounds just like it's named and give the Nymph speed that is faster than any human can get without training. In the beginning and naturally a nymph is a good five times faster than any normal human can get; this makes it faster than both a werewolf and a vampire which are normally four times faster than a normal human._

 _With training, like with anyone else, the Nymph speed can become fast. The fastest known Nymph was a good twenty times faster than any human was and that was both on land and under water. This is one of the reasons that the belief of nymph running from gods had gotten started as it was believed that only a god could catch a Nymph when it was serious about running._

 _When it comes to speed though it should be known, without the shadows, Shadow nymphs are the second slowest when it comes to running, coming in faster than Fire nymphs; who are known for their pure destructive skills as well as known for fighting instead of fleeing._

 _Though with the help of the Shadows, the shadow nymphs are the fasted ability to teleport through the shadows if they need to any other place that holds shadows in it; so nearly any place in the world._

 _Advance strength is another ability that sounds like just what it is and gives the Nymph strength that no normal human can reach; not without the help of magic or serious training. This time it is only twice the strength of a normal human to begin with. Which put the nymph below pure strength to that of the strength of a vampire and werewolf, who are normally a good four times stronger than a normal human can be; or at least to the newer werewolves and vampires seeing as their power only grows as they age._

 _But at the same time the Nymph is stronger than a Veela; who has about the same power strength wise as a normal human would have; though the veela in question would find it easier to gain more strength then a normal human would due to their healing abilities._

 _Because with training this strength, and the strength of any being be they creature or not, can be increased. The strongest known Nymph was eight time stronger than a normal human and twice as strong as a normal vampire, or werewolf; though the nymph in question was killed when it challenged an ancient vampire in terms of strength. A lessen in knowing your own strength and not getting arrogant about it if anything else._

 _The abilities of the royal family of the Shadow Nymphs are some of the most powerful abilities that the Shadow nymphs have as a whole; and are the biggest reasons that the Ministry feared the Shadow Nymphs to begin with. These abilities are: life force absorption, the ability to transfer life force and with the strongest of the royal blood line the ability to control the dead to a certain degree. These are the main reason that Shadow nymphs have also been the Nymphs of death._

 _One of the deadliest, and most feared powers among the royal bloodline of the Shadow nymphs is the power to absorb the life force of others. This ability has also been known to be called, life siphoning, life-force siphoning, and Vitality absorption. As the name of this power suggest this power lets the user absorb the life force, the energy, the vitality and the health of someone else._

 _This energy goes into the users body and can be used in various was, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power or using the power drained as a power source; wither temporarily or in some cases permanently. The real danger of this power is that extended draining of someone, or something, may result in extended or permeant effect, such as death of the person it is being used against._

 _There are limitation to this power with the main one being the fact that this power is one that requires actual physical touch to work, and if the physical touch is broken then so is the ability; which if it happens in a starling enough way can leave the user open for an attack as they try to recover from the sudden separation. That is the main weakness in this power, that as long as someone isn't touching the person when the power is activated then it will not work._

 _The next ability ties in with the ability of life absorption, and it is the ability to transfer life force. What this is, is the ability to take the energy they gained to give to another. Most often this is used while touching two people at the same time, transferring the health of one person to another. To either heal or restore one person at the cost of whoever is being drained; more often this is used on someone who had wronged the Shadow nymph to heal someone, or something, the shadow Nymph in question cares about._

 _Though this isn't always the case seeing as stored energy or energy from the user can be transferred if the user of the ability wants to; leaving the Shadow nymph just drained as they give the energy in themselves to another. Like in the case of the life absorption this requires physical contact to work and in the case of a two-person transfer could lead to the death of the person the energy is being transferred from; which most of the time is usually the goal. So yes, the Shadow nymph can have dark tendencies, just like any other being in the world can._

 _The royal blood line ability to control the dead, however minor it may be, isn't Necromancy no matter what the Ministry may say. For one, a shadow Nymph cannot raise the dead from their rest, nor do they have absolute control over them in anyway._

 _What this ability is, and this is where the true job of the Shadow nymph shines through, is the fact that if there is undead, or dead that cannot be put to rest, the Shadow nymph can control them enough that they can get them to stop attacking and be put to rest._

 _Though in the case where there are simply too many of the undead for a single shadow Nymph to work with then the Shadow nymph can use its power to stop them all from attack and ignoring the Nymph, and whoever else the Nymph wants, even if it cannot put it to rest._

 _This is the limit to the control that a Shadow nymph will have, get them to stop attacking, getting the dead to ignore them, and in the best cases putting the dead to rest. They cannot make the dead attack others or defend themselves. At least none of the Shadow nymphs my family has studied had been able to and my family has been studying these creatures for well over five hundred years._

 _The few known weaknesses of a Shadow Nymph would be that they burn easily, because they were made to be in the shadows and not in the sun. Though most Shadow nymph use a magic to protect them from this, so as to not burn as badly. Because they regularly see through shadows they have sensitive eyes and having bright light flashed in the can hurt them badly; sometimes leaving them blind. Basically, because they are Shadow nymph they have a weakness to bright lights; though have over time learned magic to protect themselves from the worst of it._

 _Meaning most of the time things like the sun, or bright lights will only cause them discomfort at the most._

 _Another on is that Nymphs are often rather playful and trusting. though this is less true when it comes to Shadow Nymphs due to their history. But one of the biggest weakness a Shadow Nymph has is that while it is very trusting, it holds a grudge much more so then that if the trust is betrayed; a grudge that a shadow nymph has difficultly letting go of, even if for their own safety._

 _One of the last few known weakness is the fact that Nymphs are highly emotional, they are connected deeply to their emotions and cannot shield against them because of this a Nymph cannot shield his or her mind fully so they are vulnerable to those that can read mind._

 _At the same time very, few people have managed to come out of a Nymphs mind completely sane because of how wild both they and their emotions are. There are other weaknesses of a Nymph, but they haven't been fully proven to be a weakness for all Shadow Nymphs, so they are unknown at the moment. And these weaknesses can very well depend on just who the Nymph in question is. After all some Nymph trains themselves against their weaknesses so they cannot be used against them._

 _Harry, after reading this, got a really bad feeling in his gut. He had a very good idea why his mother had decided to send him this book, out of all the things that she could have sent him, and he really didn't like that feeling. Even if he knew the feeling was most likely right._

 _At the same time, he knew he would be grateful for the book if his feeling was going to be right; like he feared it would. A feel which Harry knew he was going to find out if he was right, or not, really soon seeing as it was almost midnight; the time his Inheritance was supposed to start at. In fact, it was only two minutes until Midnight right now._

 _Seeing this Harry took a deep breath as he counted down the remaining seconds until midnight stroke and then let a loose his deep breath when it his clock stoke midnight, and nothing happened to him._

 _It seemed that, for once, his gut feeling was wrong, and he had gotten all hyped up for nothing. Which was a relief to Harry; he didn't really need another thing on top of everything else he already had to deal with. That is what Harry was thinking until an agonizing pain brought him to the floor as he began to suck up all the breath he could. It was 12:03 and it seemed his inheritance decided to hit him a little later then it normal would._

 _Groaning Harry began to wake up and once he did he began to wonder just why he was on the floor, and why his body hurt as much as it did for that matter. That's when everything that had happened, everything that he had read and all the fears that he had had, came slamming back in to his head. Cause him to groan once again and slam his head back down on the ground before slowly getting back up; hoping with everything that he was that somehow his gut feeling was still wrong, and he didn't just go through a Nymph inheritance. That he could be normal for once. However even as he got up to check this Harry got the feeling that, that was a fool's hope._

 _As soon as he got to the mirror all Harry could think was that he honestly should have known better. Because there standing in the mirror wasn't his normal reflection and was instead something that looked remarkably similar to the picture the book on Shadow Nymphs had in it, Harry now looked like a Shadow Nymph; a royal one at that._

 _Seeing this, Harry groaned once again, and then knowing throwing a fit wouldn't help him with anything, began to instead take in the changes he had under gone instead; even as he mentally grumbled about how of course it would happen to him._

 _One of the first changes Harry noticed was the fact that he had changed from the skinny and unhealthy teen he had looked like before. Where he had literally been nothing but skin and bones, with perhaps a little bit of muscle from the time he spent on his broom. Now, he looked healthier than that, a lot healthier than Harry could ever recall actually being._

 _In fact, he was a lot taller than he had been before, going from a five foot two to a five foot eleven; almost six feet tall. Not only that but Harry noticed he had also filled out more then he had been before; having the tone runner's build that the book said all Shadow Nymph's were said to have. Harry found himself loving those changes._

 _But the next change he noticed, and really, he should have seen it first, was the fact that his skin tone had changed as well. Going from a nice almost golden tan to an almost moon light pale; and yes, Harry could just about see a slight glow coming from it._

 _Harry seeing just how pale he had gone could really see just why the sun would bother a Shadow Nymph badly, anyone with skin that pale would burn really easily. Fortunately, due to Harry friendship with the Weasley's he had learned some very strong protection spells from the sun. Most of which he had learned from Bill Weasley, who spent a lot of time in the Egyptian sun; so, Harry knew he had some form of protection in that way._

 _Another change and honestly it was the first thing he really noticed after he looked in the mirror was one of the more stunning changes, and it was the one he knew marked him as someone from the royal Shadow nymph blood line._

 _And that was the changes his hair had undergone, hair that Harry was currently running his fingers through slowly as he took in just how much it had changed. Like the book had said, royal Shadow nymph had straight bone white hair, and Harry himself had this hair. Said hair fell like pure silk through Harry's fingers, was even paler shade of white then Malfoy's hair was and fell like a waterfall down to Harry's elbows. Harry wasn't sure if he hated the hair or actually liked it; and he got the feeling either way it was there to stay._

 _The next thing Harry noticed, and this was because that he had decided to sleep shirtless the night before, was the fact that he somehow had gained what looked to be a tattoo of some sort on his chest. One that Harry thought looked oddly familiar for some reason and one that was a bright green triangle with a circle in it, being cut in half by what looked like a straight line of some sort. Looking at this tattoo that rested near his collar bone Harry couldn't help but shutter slightly as his gut feeling all but sang that this mark was really important, and that it was going to cause him a lot of trouble in the future. Something which Harry knew he could do without, but at the same time couldn't seem to avoid._

 _After noticing this Harry took note of the fact that his eyes, while being the same stunning emerald green they had been, were now a lot brighter than they ever had been. Not only that but now he could see better than ever through them; better than he could even with his glasses. Which Harry happily noted that he now no longer needed; something that almost had Harry doing a small jig of happiness…you know if it weren't for all the other changes, and just why he no longer needed his glasses in the first place._

 _After that it was the fact his ears had gained a slight and delicate point to them; one you really wouldn't notice unless you were staring right at them. Once realizing that his ears had a slight point to them Harry started to notice a lot smaller changes that he had missed at first; having overlooked them for the more dramatic changes that just stood out the most._

 _These were changes like the fact his nails were now pitch black in color and the fact that Harry could now literally feel the shadows around him; feeling almost like what he would imagine a hug from a mother would feel like._

 _Seeing all of this and seeing that the only thing that was the same about him was the fact that he had the same color eyes that he had before, and the same now much hated, lightning bolt scar on his head. Well that and he was still both magical and male._

 _Harry swallowed once more before going away from the mirror and throwing himself on the bed; wondering just how he was going to cope with what had just happened. Just what was going to happen to him now that he was some royal shadow Nymph; which were or are supposedly hunted down by the Ministry._

 _As soon as he hit the bed Harry began to wonder just what he was going to do next, he began to wonder just how he was going to hide the fact he was a Nymph from everyone. Because he certainly wasn't going to let the Ministry kill him like they had with the other nymphs they had found nor was he going to allow anyone to treat him the way Remus was treated in the wizarding world; if not even worse._

 _It had been bad enough being treated like that from his so-called family but he sure as hell wasn't going to put up with it from the so called light side as well; or anyone else for that matter. Not anymore and not every again_

 _This in mind and fueled with an all new determination. Harry got back up off his bed and began to gather all of his things together. Feeling grateful once more that his, oh so loving, family had decided to lock all of his things in his room with him this summer; so that his freakiness wouldn't contaminate their house any further than it already had._

 _Once Harry had everything back in his trunk and anything that could even remotely be called his own all packed up, he grabbed his wand; the only thing of his that he hadn't packed up. Once he had this, and once he had used the rune on his trunk to shrink it down, so he could carry it easier, Harry headed out the door of his room. Before heading toward the nearest bathroom; he needed to make sure no one could tell he wasn't human anymore._

 _He needed to make sure no one could find out he was a Shadow Nymph and then after he did that it would be time for him got out of this hell hole. After all the way he looked right now was certainly eye catching, and if Harry didn't do something to hide it him most certainly would be noticed by the rather poorly hidden guards that had been watching him all summer._

 _Once he was in the bathroom, Harry quickly went to work on hiding his nonhuman features and doing his best to make the ones he couldn't hide as easily, like the elbow length white hair, he could very easily make it look like some form of teenage rebellion. Which with the help of skull themed beanie hat that he stuffed most of his hair in until only the very tips showed, was a lot more convincing._

 _After all, with the reputation his Aunt and given him around this neighborhood no one would raise an eyebrow at something like having white tips in his hair or at least that is what they would assume because in all honestly it was something that was expected of a delinquent like him._

 _It took Harry a good thirty minute to have everything looking good enough that Harry was sure that his 'family's' nosy neighbor wouldn't spot the differences he now sported; besides the tips of white Harry showing under his beanie hat that is. He even made sure to walk and hunch down is such a way they wouldn't be able to really tell he had gotten taller and more muscular; at least not at the distance they would be looking at him from._

 _Harry taking another look in the mirror to make sure of this, and with a quick hope that the paleness of his skin would just be taken as him spending too much time inside, then anything else, gave a quick nod of satisfaction before making sure his shrunken trunk was hidden in his black jean pants before spinning around and quickly making his exit out the bathroom; it was time he really got going._

 _Harry had just walked out the front door of the Dursley's house when he heard what sounded like a gunshot going off not that far from him. Knowing instantly what that sound actually meant Harry had his wand out and was ready to both defend himself if need be, or if he had to make a distraction so that he run for his life in an instant._

 _Only too slowly lower his wand when he noticed just who had apparated in. It was Dumbledore who was now staring down at Harry a grandfatherly smile on his face and his blue eyes twinkling merrily; having no care to the weapon that had just been pointed directly between his eyes. Harry seeing those eyes knew the man in front of him was actually the headmaster, no one could successful copy that twinkle in the man's eye._

 _Feeling slightly embarrassed at his jumpiness, and the fact that he had just pointed his wand at the headmaster, Harry began to rub the back of head. Then just as he was about to explain everything that was going on to the man in front of him; including his inheritance and the book his mother had sent him. He froze as a sudden feeling of dread in his gut told him that he shouldn't tell the headmaster everything; shouldn't tell him much of anything in fact._

 _Knowing his gut feelings were rarely wrong Harry, still acting sheepishly, began to explain just what was going on; editing it a bit of course. Knowing the headmaster was really good at finding lies so it'd be best to stick to the truth as close as possible, without giving out too much knowledge._

" _Hey headmaster, umm my family has just decided to go on a vacation and they really don't want me to be at their house alone when they are gone. They were planning on simply locking me up, but I decided to volunteer to leave instead. I had been planning to go stay at the leaky cauldron for a little bit, you know get some books and do a little bit of studying while I could; maybe even a little bit of training as well. I was planning on flooing you when I got there to see if you were okay with that or if thought I should do something different than that." Okay so maybe he had done a lot of editing but still it did hold a hint a good deal of the truth in it; so perhaps Dumbledore wouldn't notice._

 _After all he wasn't welcome in the Dursely's and they been planning to lock him up while they went out on vacation. And Harry had volunteered to leave instead, he just hadn't told his so-called family that before he had left. Not to mention Harry had planned to go to the Leaky cauldron, just not stay there for long. What with the fact he really wanted to get to Grinngotts and see if there was any more information hidden in the family vaults on Shadow nymphs._

 _He had also been planning on getting books like he had mentioned, but quite a bit more than Dumbledore, or anyone else for that matter, would have thought of him getting. Not only that but Harry had been planning on doing a lot more than just studying and doing maybe a little training. No, he had been to do a lot of training; mostly to do with his new powers he supposedly gained as a Shadow nymph. The headmaster though seemed to believe what Harry had said because he answered Harry without a moment's hesitation in his voice. Making Harry give a small mental sigh of relief as he did so._

" _Well, My Boy, why don't we go see The Weasley family I am sure they would love to take care of you and will have a place for you to stay at until we have everything figured out." Harry as he heard hear this couldn't help but think that something about the way the headmaster had worded it sounded a bit wrong._

 _In fact, as he mentally repeated just what had been said Harry wasn't quite sure if he liked the way that it was worded; something about it was raising the hairs on the back of his neck. But all those feelings were pushed aside as he realized just where Dumbledore had said he wanted Harry to go; he was going to the Ron's house. His first friend, his best friend in fact, and the teen he thought of as a brother's home._

 _Dumbledore seeing Harry's excitement gave the teen as smile before placing his hand on Harry shoulder. Taking care for some odd reason to not to touch Harry's bare skin as he did so, something Harry noticed almost absent mindedly, as the headmaster apparated the both of them; heading to were Harry was sure was the Weasely home was located at._

 _Harry, who had been grinning excitedly, felt his smile quickly drop when they finally reached their destination because there before him with ugly looks of hate on their faces were the people he had called family, the Weasley's, or at least Molly, Percy, Ron, and Ginny Weasley, all of which had their wands pointed directly at him; firing spell after spell at him the very moment he landed on the ground; while in the back ground Dumbledore stood smirking down at Harry._

 _As the spells hit him and as darkness began to claim him Harry began to curse both himself and everyone around him. Then as the last drags of his consciousness disappeared Harry could only think one last thought of, 'Fuck, somehow, they all know, I don't know how but somehow they all do know.' Before it all disappeared into the inky blackness of unconsciousness._

 _END MEMORY_

Harry was suddenly thrown out of his memory and back into the torture he had been trying to escape from when he felt a dark freezing chill go down his spine; one that even worse than the ones that the Dementor invoked in Harry.

One that he couldn't ignore, no matter how hard he tried to, and one that all but screamed at him that something bad was about to happen; something worse than anything that had happened to him yet.

This sudden chill, and the emotions invoked by said chill, caused Harry to look up at the supposed leader of the lights face. To see if he could find out just why he was suddenly feeling this way. Only to immediately wish he hadn't when he noticed the dark amused looking smile on the old man senile looking face.

Seeing this look Harry felt an all new sense of dread, and terror, settle into his stomach. Harry really hadn't had such a reaction to the looks on Dumbledore's face since the rather insane look that had graced on the headmaster's face when the man in question had gotten a good look at the strange tattoo that had appeared on Harry's chest. A tattoo Dumbledore had literally tried and failed to carve off Harry's chest the moment he had seen it.

Only in succeeding in leaving a rather bad scar cutting through the odd tattoo; instead of actually removing it like he had wanted to. Still that was the last time Harry had felt such bone deep terror from a simple look on the old man's face.

Harry suddenly got the feeling that whatever was going to happen next was going to make everything that had happened to him in the last several months look like child's play compared to whatever was about to happen to him; the smile on the old goat's face screamed that much at the very least.

Harry knowing this couldn't help but swallow deeply and before he could stop himself reflexively reached for his magic; something that had been desperately calling to him in an attempt to escape from what was about to happen. Only to be badly shocked upon barley glazing against his magical core; just like he had ever since he had first arrived in this hellhole.

All because of the collar that was around his neck. One that had been around his neck since he had first been placed in the prison that made up the headquarters of the so called light sided order of the Phoenix. A collar that looked to be made of pure light, and that Harry himself couldn't actually touch without being burned; apparently it was a collar made specifically with Shadow Nymphs in mind.

Harry, after panting for a bit from the sudden shock, which wasn't much an electric shock but a more magical charged one, he had had just received, glared up at the now openly amused headmaster. Trying is best to ignore the new burns he had gained from the shock, which was more painful to him than normal because of the heritage he had just received.

Knowing the old goat knew just what Harry had attempted to do. What with the white sparks of magic still dancing around Harry's body, leaving small little burns where they landed as they did so, gave enough of a hint for anyone to figure that out what had just happened.

Sadly, this defiant glare seemed to do anything more than make the headmaster even more amused than he already was. Because it was with a nearly blinding twinkle in his eyes that he, in a mockingly loving way, began to pat the chained-up Harry on the head. Only to quickly snatch his hand away from Harry and begin to wiping his hand on his robes; as if he was disgusted he had actually touched Harry to begin with.

Seeing this, Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes, he knew that for some reason Dumbledore couldn't stand touching him and when he did he always acted similar to what he just did.

Why Harry wasn't sure, he knew it wasn't because he was a dark creature seeing as the Headmaster had no problem touching Remus. He knew it had something to do with him being a Nymph and only that. But what it was Harry had no idea and so far, the Headmaster really hadn't been in a sharing mood; at least not about that information he hadn't. Other times Harry felt the Dumbledore was in too much of a sharing mood; with information Harry really never wanted to hear at that.

Harry was once again snapped out of his thoughts though this time it wasn't by a cold feeling of dread but by pure pain as he was put on under yet another torture spell; this one being one that slowly flayed the skin off you back layer by layer until the spell was stopped. Which Dumbledore really didn't look like in hurry to actual do.

Harry, who had gotten good at judging just how long he was under torture spells over the last six months, knew he had only been under it for five minutes before it was lifted. Making it so a good layer of his back had been peeled away, but not enough that serious medical help would be needed.

This worried Harry for a bit because he knew that he was usually held under spell like the one that had just been lifted for at least ten minutes, to just on the verge of being a medical emergency, and that if he was under it any less than that they had something big, and usually painful, was in story for him. Something bad enough that Dumbledore didn't want to risk the fact he may actually die from it if he was in to critical of a condition.

That is when the earlier sense of dread he had been feeling came back. Mainly because when he was finally able to stop panting and look back up at the man who had curse him he saw that it was no longer just him and Dumbledore in the cellar; the one that was currently making up his prison cell.

Instead there were five other people in the room with Dumbledore, and each person, even after so long of knowing that they had betray him, still brought a stab of pain to Harry's heart; at the same time Harry felt himself slowly to become numb to it all.

Something that was starting to scare Harry slightly with just how much he was starting to not to care; about anything really. These people were Ron Weasely, Molly Weasely, Ginny Weasely, Hermione Ganger, and Severus Snape. Even if the last made him feel nothing but a rather bitter feeling of knowing he was right then the betrayal all the others did. At the same time, it made him feel oddly sad; wondering just what he had done to the man in question to make him hate him so much.

Seeing these people Harry pushed back the small amount of pain he was feeling, both physical and mental, before sneering at them; showing nothing but the hatred he now felt for all of them on his face as he did so.

Again, this did didn't get Harry the reaction he was hoping for. Mainly because the three older members of the group, were stopping the three younger, and much more hotheaded, members from reacting. Much to Harry's disappointment seeing as he was hoping that he would be able to invoke a reaction that would have hopeful done something to stop whatever Dumbledore was planning for him.

Instead Harry felt the heavily reinforced chains that were holding him back, and the even more powerful binding holding his Nymph powers back tighten even further than they already were; literally making Harry choke for a good minute as he was forced to adapt to them once more.

Once Harry was finally able to breathe and stop feeling the bone deep ache of his magic being forced even further away from him, he couldn't stop himself from snarling out in rage. Both because he was infuriated by what they were doing to him, his very instincts screamed at him to tear all their throats out for everything they had made him suffer through, but mainly Harry snarled in an attempt to try to hide the pure terror he was currently feeling; as his mind began to go wild with ideas of just what they were planning on doing to him next.

After all it had to be a pretty big thing, because they had never made his bonds this tight before. Right now, Harry couldn't even feel any of his magic at all, unlike the small warmth he had been able to feel before; not to mention because of how tight the chain where he was starting to lose feeling in both his finger and toes. That and he had briefly seen black spots in his eyes telling him he really wasn't getting enough air into his body because of how tight said chains were around his chest and throat.

Harry didn't have to wait long to find out what they were planning on to do with him, because as soon as they tested just how tight the bonds were on him, they right out taunted Harry on just what they were planning on doing do him. Well were going to do to him after tormenting him a bit more it seems.

Starting with Ron Weasely, one of the very few people Harry had actually thought of as family; as a brother at that. Though what he had to say to Harry was anything but kind or brotherly.

"Listen you freak, we have gotten tired of you always refusing to obey us like you should. In fact, a creature like you should be honored, grateful even, at having us think you are important enough to even lick the bottom of our shoes let alone fight for us! But instead you keep spitting at our kindness and refuse to do what you are bloody told! So, the headmaster has come up with a way to fix that you Malfoy wanna, girly freak of nature!" Ron was red in the face and panting as he finished this rant and Harry was staring at him slightly stunned at what Ron was saying.

Though he did have a slight chill down his spine as he took in all what Ron had said. A chill that only grew worse when the next person started in on him, this time being Hermione Ganger. Whose betray hurt worse than Ron's did seeing as he was always a little closer to her then he was to Ron since his betrayal in his fourth year. After all, before this Harry had never known her to betray him.

"Potter, if only you could understand you place in all of this. If only you could understand the greater good, and not be a greedy little prat and refuse to do your duties, then we wouldn't have to do this…" Here Hermione paused and got a disgusted look on her face before going into what Harry had long since dubbed lecture mode; a mode Harry usually tuned out but found himself listening into with growing horror as he found out the true plans this group had for him.

"I can't believe at one point that I called you a friend, but then you had to go become a dark creature; one that is related to BANSHEE'S even. To make matters even worse is that fact that when the headmaster gave you an opportunity to pay back for that disastrous mistake, to make up for even daring to become a DEATH Nymph of all things, you refused him! Even when he, out of the goodness of his heart, ignored the laws that said he had to turn you in to the Ministry to be rightfully put down. All he asked in return for doing that was for you to simply obey him; but spat in his face instead. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT HE IS THE HEADMASTER! No Potter, you deserve all that is coming for you and when this is all over and done with you should use you last dying breath to thank us for making sure you followed the greater good." This said Hermione nodded before sticking her nose in the air; seemingly ignoring Harry and the raised eyebrow he was currently giving her.

Harry honestly couldn't believe that Hermione believed even half of what she was sprouting out, let only the fact that she believed that he could actually control the fact he had become a Nymph during his inheritance.

Then again, she always did take what books said as a word of law, as if they could never be wrong, so he really shouldn't be surprised about that; not when you consider just who had most likely given her those books. This disbelieve grew and combined with a good deal of growing alarm as the Headmaster started to speak up.

"My boy, where ever did I go wrong that I allowed you to go down such a dark path? Was there perhaps something I could have done to prevent such a thing? Alas it seems that all that I have done to help you has been for not and you have decided to go down the same path the Dark lord has. But at least this time I can stop you before it gets to out of hand. My dear boy I know you don't understand the greater good and all that comes with it, being a Shadow Nymph of all things stops you from doing so, but if you could understand it you would understand that the ritual we are about to do is for you own good." Here Harry managed to interrupt the long-winded speech that Dumbledore was giving him and let the others now just how terrified he was about everything that was going on, when he all but squeaked out.

"RITUAL!? WHAT RITUAL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" As he asked the Harry began to struggle in the chains holding him down taking no care as said chain began to cut through his skin as they keep getting tighter with each movement he made, nor as blood once more began to pour out of his body as his injuries reopened, only caring that he needed to escape because he knew he wanted nothing to do with whatever ritual they had in mind for him.

A sharp slap to the face knocked Harry out of the panicked state his mind had entered and instead caused his head to snap up to fiercely glared at the person who had slapped him. As he did this Harry found himself glare at the woman he had once called a mother Molly Weasely; who looked to be puffing herself up for a full fledge rant. Seeing this Harry groaned and began to desperately wish that he had a pair of ear plugs as Molly 'the Harpy' Weasley began to shriek at him.

"WELL I NEVER. YOU WOULD THINK THAT WE WERE TORTURUING YOU THE WAY YOU ARE ACTING. THAT IS NO WAY FOR A YOUNG MAN TO BEHAVE!?" Here Molly took a deep breath and glared at the now wincing Harry, who she believed was wincing from pure guilt not the agony her voice was causing his ears, before continuing on; puffing up in pride as she did so.

"Why look at my children, do you see them freaking out about having to take place in a ritual? No that because they are properly behaved children who understand the greater good. Even Hermione is standing there behaving like a proper little lady and not freaking out. While you are thrashing about like the dark creature, the animal, you are. Finally showing your true colors. You should be ashamed of yourself. I know I am for ever having dared call you a son of mine. Going and consorting with dark creatures like you are…oh the shame of it." Once she said this Harry felt his eyes twitch slightly, sure her words would have stung a lot more in the beginning of his capture, but now it was getting more than slightly annoying with what the repetition of it all. It was perhaps because of that annoyance that Harry opened up his mouth and sarcastically spat out.

"Oh, as if I give a damn what you think of me you old harpy. I just want to know what the bloody hell the ritual you are talking about is going to do to me. Not is some, much used up, obvious bullshit, that you keep sprouting on about." This earned Harry another slap and Harry knew it would have earned him a lot more, like a punch from Ron or a Curse from Ginny, if one Severus Snape hadn't decided to speak up at that moment.

Though with the amount of sadistic amusement that his tone held you could clearly tell he wasn't speaking up for Harry benefit and was more likely speaking up to rub in what was about to happen in Harry's face; once again.

Harry had long since learned to dread what was going to be said when the bat like professor decided to speak up. It was never any good news for him when this happened as his old potions professor loved to be the deliverer of bad news; at least when Harry was concerned he did.

"Well, Potter you see, as it has been said before and if you knew how to listen you'd know this, that the headmaster has gotten tired of you refusing to take your place, however worthless it may be, in this war. He has gotten tired of you refusing to do what must to be done, and he has gotten tired of you throwing a fit like the useless spoiled brat that you are, so he has decided to take matters into his own hands. I suggested that we take you and use you for potion ingredients, because there are a lot of things that Nymph parts can be used for such as some very powerful potions. Most of which have to be harvested while the Nymph in question is alive, so it would be excruciating for the Nymph in question…" Here Snape trailed off and gave a smile that had Harry nearly shuttering as he knew Snape was picturing taking those 'ingredients' from him personally. A shutter that got worse as Snape stopped dreaming and continued on.

"But he had a much better idea than that. Though he did promise me I could take a few choice ingredients after he was done with you; after all you wouldn't have any real need for them once the ritual was done anyway. But what's going on is that Dumbledore has decided that your free will is too much to handle at the moment, that your Nymph blood has made you too wild for him to safely control as it is, and he had decided that for the greater good it would be better if you no longer had such a strong will. To put it in terms that I am sure you can understand, even if it may strain that little thing you call a mind to do so. The Headmaster plans to use a ritual that will strip you of your freewill and turn you into the weapon you were always supposed to be." Harry at hearing this went completely bone white, and then went even whiter, if that was possible, when he heard Ginny Weasely pipe up from behind Snape.

"And the Headmaster promised that as soon as he is done using you to get rid of Voldemort that I can have you, along with anyone else who wants to play with you, that's going to be the best. I am going to have you wait on me hand and foot just as you always should have. Just like you would have if you had been a good boy and remained human." Harry after this was said couldn't stop himself from gagging nor could he stop himself for once again reaching for his magic. Despite knowing he would never be able to reach and would only be harshly punished for it; he just couldn't give up his freedom, his everything, without some sort of fight.

Unfortunately, this seemed to be exactly what the Headmaster was waiting for because the very second that the white lights from the collar began to dance around Harry's body, causing Harry to collapse slightly as they hit him, the manipulative old goat shot a bright sinister purple looking spell at Harry; one that struck him right in the middle of his chest.

Once this spell hit to Harry's utter terror he felt all of his sense slowly shut down starting with his sight, moving to his hearing, then his sense of smell and then finally his sense of taste. Leaving only his sense of touch remaining; a sense of touch that seemed to heighten to beyond superhuman levels.

Harry unable to see, hear, smell or even taste anything around him was left with only his sense of touch, and that was used more against him than anything else as he felt the hands of his captures grab a hold of him; dragging his protesting form off somewhere unknown.

Being only able to feel all of this and nothing else but the touch of those that had tormented him for so long touching him sacred Harry more than he had ever been before. Especially since he now knew just what they were planning for him and what they were planning do with him afterwards.

It was probably this fear, and because of the fact that Harry, hadn't as of yet, stopped trying to get to his magic; despite all the collar on him was doing to stop him from doing so. What happened next actually happened.

Because as Harry repeatedly banging on the blocks, not to mention fought and pull against binds, holding back his magic back, more so then he had ever had before, more so then he actually thought he was capable of, Harry felt something he hadn't felt since he had first been captured. A small, almost unnoticeable feel of the shadows, on that Harry knew was traceable to his Nymph powers; he had finally managed to crack the binds that had been placed on his more Nymph like powers.

Yet, even with this crack Harry got the feeling that it may be too late to do anything with said powers, because he could feel the magic building around him signifying that the traitors around him had just started the ritual to strip him of his free will.

At the same time even as he thought that he may have been too late Harry refused to take lose everything that made him …well him, laying down. He refused to go back to being the old goat's puppet or even worse the orders obedient play toy.

So, with that in mind Harry reached for the small amount of shadow magic he could get before pulling with all his might and adding said magic to the air around him. Hoping that he could somehow activate the transporting ability of the shadows as he did so or if not that then all the untamed shadow magic in the way would somehow be enough to stop the ritual that was going on around him; or at least alter it in some way.

After doing this Harry felt himself drifting off in pure exhaustion but before he passed out he saw a bright white light explode around him, he heard a large booming sound echoing all over, he smelt the smell of burning flesh.

After that he strangely enough tasted something that tasted remarkably like peaches for some reason. Then he felt the warm embrace of what Harry knew to be of the Shadows erasing the skin crawling feeling that the traitors touch had left on him. It seemed he had at least gained back his other senses. What else had happened would have to wait for when he woke up because Harry found himself unable to fight against the unconsciousness that was claiming him.


	2. Chapter 2

It's darkest before dawn

Summary- Harry finds himself in an all new world, after suffering through a deep betrayal, a betrayal that actually gets him sent away from what had been his home world. But what awaits Harry in this new world? Will he really get a new start, or will he find his history repeating itself? What if things seem even worse for him, is that necessary true? This is a Harry Potter/Walking dead.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or walking dead.

 **Chapter two**

With a slight whimper, because of the pure burning agony he was currently feeling, Harry began to wake up. Only for his eyes to snap wide when he remembered just what had happened before he had passed out. To be more specific he remembered just what had been planned for him before he made one last despite attempt at freedom, which had caused him the black out.

A sudden loud beeping sound jerked Harry away from the panic he was about to give in to as he began to think of what could have happened while he had been knocked out. A beeping sound that was piercing and annoying and seemed to be coming just from the right of him. Causing Harry to look over where the sound was coming from, only to be confused when he saw the sound was coming from what he knew to be a muggle machine that usually was found in a hospital.

This confusion only grew when he saw a nurse coming rushing in from a door he had just noticed the second it opened. A nurse who upon seeing that Harry was now awake and currently looked to be on the verge of a panic attack., quickly went over and turned the machine that was beep off; while doing her best to speak to Harry in a soothing tone.

"Sir, please try to take deep breaths. I know you were in a stressful situation before and are most likely confused about where you are. But right now, you are safe, and we are trying our best to help you. So please calm down." Harry hearing this and hearing the truthfulness in the nurse's voice did his best to calm down. At least enough so, so that he could ask.

"Where am I? How did I get here? And why does my skin hurt so much and feel so tight…and why am I tied down to the bed post!?" The nurse hearing these question, began to check over Harry to make sure he was alright, ignoring the way he tensed as she began to touch him. After seeing that Harry was good and giving into the fact that his now glaring eyes were getting to her, the nurse answered what Harry had just asked her.

"Sir, you're in the Atlanta Georgia Hospital. You're hear because we found you chained up in a burning building; with six burnt bodies around you. Considering the wounds that were on you, and the way you were chained up, we assumed that it was some sort of hate crime against you that went horrible wrong but can't be too sure of that. Which is why you are currently handcuffed to the bedpost. It is also the reason why you're feeling pain and why your skin feels so tight; your recovering from the injuries you had received. Which I have to say you're rather lucky in that regard. Considering the injuries weren't nearly as bad as they originally looked and are about finished healing all together" Here the nurse gave Pleasant look, on that morphed to a slightly sympathetic weary one as she decided to press forward.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind can you tell me what you remember, and if you know just what happened the building we found you in? I know the police would love to know and will most likely be question you about it later. So, it would be easier to get the full story out now."

Harry after hearing everything, and somehow just knowing that his shadows had somehow transported him to another world altogether, and that he'd never be able to repeat such a thing again, decide to make the best story he could on the spot. Knowing that the truth would only get him thrown into the nearest loony bin if even attempted to tell something remotely close to the full truth.

"I-I don't remember all that much about how I ended up in that building, or how it got set on fire for that matter. All I do remember is telling my best friends that I thought I may…hmm that I may be gay before having to leave because he got angry at me. Then all I can recall is the fact I was walking back to where I had been staying and suddenly getting hit in the back of my head. After that all I can think of is bright flashing of pain, hurt, a good deal of betrayal then then a frightening flash of light and smell of burning flesh. Then nothing but waking up here." This earns Harry a much more sympathetic look from the nurse who had been helping him before she reached a hand over to smooth one of Harry silky white hairs out of his face.

"well if that is the case dear, you shouldn't be too worried. Your almost all the way healed up, and after the police get your statements you'll be free to go. Though I'd be careful of the media after that cause their out there trying to find out just what happened and once they get a good look at you, not to mention hear your story they're not going to let you go." This was said with a slight laugh, with the nurse's eyes going slightly glazed as she looked at Harry, cause Harry to curse slightly and be just that much more eager for the nurse in question to leave.

Which fortunately for Harry she did soon after one last check over of Harry. Leaving Harry to his thoughts about what he was going to do. He knew he could stay there and answer the polices questions because for one he wasn't even from the world, meaning he wasn't' in their system; which from his time in the normal world Harry knew was extremely important. And for two well Harry could now feel his magic building up, eager to be used now that it was finally free, meaning sooner or later it would start to act on his emotions; which were rather all over the place at the time. And having his magic acting out on them, would be even harder to explain then not being in this places system.

Knowing this Harry knew he had to get away before anyone else came in here. Fortunately, Harry had managed to make the nurse from earlier believe that he was currently exhausted and didn't want to be disturbed for a while, and that he would be unable to stay long enough to answer the polices question at the moment, so Harry did have a little bit of time to get everything together, so he could escape.

Harry, after a minute of gathering his thought together and thinking of the different things he could do he finally came up with what he thought was a good idea; at least as good as an idea as he could throw together in the couple of minutes he had. What Harry had decided to do was send out a small invisible pulse of his magic to go through the room he was in.

What this would do was first it would fry all the electronics, like the cameras he knew where in there, and then it would mess the room up a bit making it look that Harry had been taken out of the room against his will to anyone that looked.

While Harry in the mean while would call on his shadows to transport him to a place that the shadows found safe as well as uninhabitable by any humans. Because that the moment Harry didn't feel like being around humans right now; not with all the harm they had done lately. Besides he did need to find a place where he could train his powers without anyone finding out about them, because Harry also go the feeling that this place was one that didn't have magic like the world he had just escaped from did.

Harry, after looking around and seeing that the clothes he had been wearing before, the same clothes he had been captured in by Dumbledore and still had on when they tried to do the ritual, were laying on the table just beside his bed. Quickly put his plan into action, as he sent out a pulse of magic, spelled away the cuffs holding him to the bed, grabbed his clothes and then fall into the shadows so he could be transported somewhere he would be safe at.

Harry wasn't sure how long he was in the pitch blackness of his shadows and was only using them as well as he was because of the sheer need he had for them as well as his instincts, but soon Harry found the inky blackness disappearing. As this happened Harry had to stop himself from falling as he was pretty much dropped out of his shadows as he arrived at where he had directed his powers to take him.

What Harry saw once he managed to get reoriented from the suddenness of going from pitch black to nearly blinding direct in sun sensation he had received ones his shadows full retreated. What he saw, and felt with his magic, was that his shadows had taken what he requested to an extreme Harry was rather please with. Because as it turns out Harry had been transported in a small island that actually completely uninhabited by anything but animals best, yet Harry couldn't see any islands or boats in any direction he looked.

Harry seeing this, seeing the large forest that was on the island, and feeling the animals that were in the forest couldn't help but smile. A smile that got even bigger when with a touch of his magic to the island he could feel several things. One humans had never been on this island before and if Harry had his way there wouldn't be any on it without his say.

And two, despite the fact that there were no witches or wizards in the world, it did have magic in it and because of that Harry's magic would work here; more importantly Harry could put up wards that would keep anyone he didn't want finding his new home, actually finding his home.

But before he did anything on the island that Harry was hoping would become his new home, first he needed to check out a couple of things. One he really needed to see how bad his injuries were, because while the nurse had said his injuries were healing up nicely, that didn't tell Harry how bad they were or how many there was for that matter. Because Harry knew that he had several really bad injuries from is time in the headmaster 'care', not to mention what ever injuries he may have received when being transported to this world; or from the burning building he had been found in.

After he did that Harry needed to check on his magic to see if there had been any damages to it from his time as a prisoner, or from being transported to the new world he was currently making his home. He still knew he had his magic because he had been able to use it, on several different occasions, but he didn't know if anything had changed after everything he had been through. Though now that he thought about it Harry could have cause damage himself from using his magic without checking on his magic first; which now that he thought about it was something rather foolish to do. Which made checking on it all that much more important.

After that Harry could do what he could to settle in. Like checking the clothes, he had grabbed back in the hospital to see if it still had his things in them, then he needed to check on the island to see what kind of island it was, what food sources it had as well as locate the water sources were. Then set up a place for him to be able to take cover in, make a home of and then after that a place he could train in.

Having this small outline of what he needed to do, made Harry feel calmer made him feel as if he had a bit more structure in what he needed to do. So, after taking a deep breath Harry got to work; starting with checking to see how bad his injuries were.

Because Harry didn't know how his magic was at this moment, and because he could have very well damaged his magic from the use he did earlier, without thinking to check how it was after all those block and chains had been on him, Harry didn't want to risk using said magic to conjure up a mirror, so he could check everything easier. Instead Harry looked around him to see if he could spot any reflective surfaces nearby him.

As if things were trying to make up for the rotten luck he had lately Harry saw a small tidepool nearby. One with crystal clear water in it that he could use just as he would a mirror. Seeing this Harry swiftly made his way over to it knowing that with it he could see the injuries he had within it; at least the ones he couldn't see just by looking down. What he saw when he did this left Harry wondering if some how ending up in a new world had healed him.

Because besides some minor burns, and a couple of scrapes and bruises that were already healing up, Harry had no other injuries. Not even the ones he should have on his back from what Dumbledore had done shortly before attempted to do the ritual that had brought him here; though from what he could feel he did have some sever scars where those injuries had been.

After shaking away the minor shock he felt about the state he was in, or to be more precise the lack of actual injuries he had, Harry decided because he wasn't injured and therefor didn't need to do anything for injures, that then it was time to check of the state of his magic; hopefully it be in the same state his body was.

Nervous but knowing that he needed to check on his magic, even if it was to be on the cautious side, Harry sat down to meditate so he could reach where his magical core was supposed to be; after all it was better safe than sorry.

What Harry found the moment he reached his core left him breathless and worried at the same time. Breathless because his magic was fine, there were not strains or damages done to it do to the blocks or being transported to another world altogether. Worried because, while there were not damages done to it, it was most certainly drained from everything it had been through. Which meant for a little bit Harry wouldn't be able to do any magic, while his own magic recovered and refilled his core. Something Harry was very much willing to do; seeing as it wouldn't take but a week for it to refill. Maybe a little bit longer then that if Harry did small bits of magic here and there. But until his core has recovered Harry certainly couldn't do any bigger amounts of magic.

Harry after finishing checking on his core came back to his consciousness with tears falling down his face. He was free, all the blocks were gone, all the chains that had been holding him back were gone, the collar that had been around his throat had been utterly destroy. He was finally at long last free, and the others wouldn't ever be able to cage him like that again.

It took Harry a bit to recover from this latest discovery, as for a while all he wanted to do was just lay there and bask in the joy he was feeling over everything he had just found out. But eventual Harry got a handle on it as he knew there was still things that he needed to do before he decided to settle in for the day.

Harry now that he was calmer, and now that his head was clearing, as it was free from all the fears he had about his magic, Harry walked over to where he had dropped the clothes he had grabbed before he and transported himself from the hospital; hoping his luck held out and what he was looking for was still in there.

After reaching down in the pockets of his pants and finding something Harry had to stare at what was in his hands with a little bit of bemusement. He guessed the old saying good things come in sets of three was true. Because there in his hand was the very trunk he had placed in those pants all those months ago; completely untouched despite the time it had been between things.

Though thinking on the fact that he had been wearing the same clothes, or at least the same torn up pants, for now over six months had Harry's nose wrinkling up in disgust; even if he had been hit with several painful cleaning spells during that time.

Knowing now that he had his magical trunk, and what he wanted to do now that he had it, Harry feeling it was safe enough used a small amount of magic to turn it back to it's correct size. He needed some things out of the trunk, and he needed to check the compartments in the trunk. Because unknown to anyone else in the wizarding world Harry had gotten a magical multi-compartment after his fourth year. He had just gotten one that looked remarkable similar to what his old one looked like; so, no one would question him on it. After all there was a reason why the sorting hat had wanted him in Slytherin for a reason; it was the house of the cunning after all.

Harry once he had the trunk resized and had it opened to the correct compartment Harry grabbed some clothes, which were spelled to automatically resize to the correct size of whoever was wearing them. Though they could only to this twice and since Harry had worn them before his inheritance meant after this time they wouldn't be able to do so again; but Harry couldn't complain seeing as at least now he had something he could wear that he didn't have to worry about being to small. And it wasn't like he could by some more clothes in the world because no matter what world he was in Harry was pretty sure both gold and jewels had some value in them.

Once he had his clean clothes Harry went, went to the third compartment of his five-compartment trunk and headed to the shower he had in the apartment that was inside said compartment. It was time he finally got fully one hundred percent clean. Only after that would he think about what to do next.

After a long shower, and once finally into a set of clean clothes, Harry decide to continue on with what he had been before. That being said Harry first decided to go through his trunk to see if everything was still in place and just what could be used, as well as what should be thrown out.

Since the trunk was a five-compartment trunk Harry thought it best to start on the first compartment and work his way through the rest. In his first compartment was, well it was basically a decoy for anyone who decide to look inside said trunk. All the first compartment held was all the thing he brought to Hogwarts with him. Mean it held things like his old school uniforms and all his old school book.

In the end the only things Harry wanted to save from that compartment being his invisible cloak, his school books seeing as they'd be good to review on, his firebolt broom, though he was unsure about being able to use it all things considering, then there was some of the clothes he had bought the summer before his inheritance, and the marauder's map; for the sake of the marauders; plus maybe he could use that map to make one similar for his island.

After debating inwardly what to do with the stuff he didn't want Harry decided for now to pile all the stuff he wanted to get rid of into a pile and then get rid of it after he finished going through everything. Right, now Harry was going through the second compartment of his trunk. This was the compartment the second less protected part of his trunk, seeing as it was right below the compartment he was using as a decoy; and therefor had a chance of being found out so Harry didn't want anything too important in it.

This compartment held a lot of what he had gotten during his fourth year when he managed to sneak out through the tunnels at the school when everyone else thought he was either studying for the task or were brooding about being placed in the tournament in the first place. What this was several outfits of dragon hide armor, that held the same resizing charms that all his new clothes held, the real Gryffindor sword, while a very realistic one had been in place of the one the Headmaster had, which Harry was able to do with a little help from both Fawkes and the sorting hat. Several different pairs of Dragon hid boots, again with the resizing charm on them. Several different new outfits that Harry hadn't placed in his first compartment because they weren't clothing that you'd expect to see on the Gryffindor golden boy that Harry was supposed to be.

And along with those things there were also several different magical items that had caught Harry's eyes in the second compartment. Mainly because Harry was fascinated by them and could so see them coming in handy. These was things such as several bottomless bags, five magical tents, which he had been planning on giving to his so-called friends at one point, and the necessary repair kits to keep the tents, as well as the bottomless bags in top conditions.

The third compartment was one Harry didn't have to bother going through, beside moving some things around and bring some of the clothes he had in the first and second compartment inside, as it was the compartment that held his apartment inside it; which meant there wasn't anything he wanted to throw away in it seeing as he had cleaned it out; just hours before he had gone through his magical inheritance. He knew even with the magical cold box inside it he didn't have anything to throw away.

Mainly because the cold box in question, while filled with different types of food in it, had been charmed to the max with different spells to keep the food in it protected, preserved, as well as perfectly chilled. Hell. Harry still had food some of the French and Germen food that he had grabbed from his fourth year in the same condition it had been the day he had put it in there. Honesty, it was the compartment, and everything in it, that made it, so Harry didn't starve to death or become suicidal while he was at his oh so loving family's care during the summers of his fourth, fifth and sixth year.

The fourth compartment was the one that held the most in it, and was the one, besides the very last compartment in his trunk, that held the most protection against anyone but him going in it. Harry had this compartment separated in to several different rooms; similar to how the apartment above it was. But instead of being actual rooms like a kitchen, bathroom, living room and bedroom these rooms were separated by what was in them.

Meaning there was a room for, all the gold and jewels he had taken out of his family vault after his sixth year; around the time Harry was about to go on the run hunting down the horcruxes, and didn't trust he'd be able to get his money or other items that had been in in vault while the Death eater had been pretty much in charge. After that there was another room was all the books he had in the Potter, Black, and Peverell vaults, looking similar to a large library with shelve after shelve of nothing but numerous books.

Then off to the side was another door leading to the room Harry had set up as his potions room, which was room that had filter rooms in it, and had all the potions supplies Harry had purchased as well as a full shelve filled with different potions he had purchased; all of which were in unbreakable vails.

Next, would be one of the most often used rooms that was in this compartment, and this was the weapon/training room that Harry had set up. This room was nearly split in half, with half of it holding all the weapons that had been in his three vaults, while the other side was made into a training room. Where Harry could train with the weapons, on hand to hand and even with his magic if he wanted to. This was a room harry could see being either moved outside onto the island or if not, that seeing a lot of use in the near future.

Finally, the last room was the one room that Harry had made for the hobby no one knew he had and that was a room made for runes and warding; it was a hobby Harry had started before his fourth year and had gotten into a conversation with Bill. Making him become fascinated with both Runes and wards because all of the things they could be used for.

Once Harry had finished going through the fourth compartment and made sure everything was still in there and was still fresh, which thankfully it was as once sealed potions had an extremely long shelve life, he went to the was the last compartment; the fifth and final one. This was the strangest compartment and at the same time the most protected. Harry had help setting this last compartment up, mainly from the goblins in return for all the goblin made weapons and a certain amount of gold, but considering just what this compartment held Harry saw it as worth in.

In the fifth compartment, the most magical compartment of the entire trunk, what was in there was something that made it look as if you had just stepped outside instead of inside the bottom of a trunk. This compartment held several acers of land, and had been spelled to look like, and be like the sky outside.

Meaning the roof of this compartment, actual gave sunlight, it actual rained inside it, and there was always a slight amount of heat as well as a breeze within the compartment. Why it did this was because of what this compartment held, was everything else that was in the Peverell, Potter and Black vaults that weren't weapons or gold or books. By this it meant that this compartment, and all the land in it, held the numerous magical plants, most of which could be used in potions, as well as a good amount of more mundane plants that were either really rare or believed to have go extinct over the years.

Not only that but there were also all the animals that had been, and currently still were in status that had been in the vaults. These animals in question were all rather young, some even still in their eggs, and were all either rare creatures, or creatures that were believed to be extinct. This included animals such as Pegasuses, an entire heard of them that had a range of color from pitch black, to a pure silver and gold one. The leader of the heard had, a pitch-black Horse with shining white/silver hair had been particularly attached to Harry.

Along with these Pegasuses there were also, nine miniature dragon eggs in a bed of silk. Which after reading a big on Harry found out were usually abound this size of a palm but got no bigger than the size of a small cat.

Though that didn't stop the deadliness of their fire when they had to defend themselves as despite their small size they had a strong that could shoot out a good three feet from them and was equally as hot as a normal dragon's fire could be. Though these miniature dragons are now where as territorial as the normal size dragons and usually bond to people; whom they become very protective of.

Fortunately, there were no actual full size, flying dragons in his vaults, because if there had been Harry would have either have promptly given them to the Goblins or anonymously donating them to the dragon sanctuary because Harry never wanted to deal with something like the Hungary horntails dragon ever again.

Surprisingly in the Potter family vault he had found, a single Basilisk egg, that if the information that had been on the egg had said that this basilisk in question did not have the normal killing glare of its kind but had instead been breed to have a paralyzing glare instead. Though in return for the lessen power it would have thicker armored scales and be faster than a normal Basilisk was. It was also spelled to be loyal to the person whom hatched it; something Harry had been debating to do since he found it in his vaults.

Along with those there had been bowtruckles, several different breeds of the lesser intelligent Fairies that Harry had seen used mostly for decoration, a good twenty different golden snidgets, three griffins, a heard of five Hippogriff, six different breeds of Occamy that were all still in their pure silver eggs. Next was a heard of unicorns that Harry was like many of the other creatures in his trunk was planning on freeing on the island as soon as he made sure it was safe for them on said island. lastly were the equally small heard of just four Thestrals that Harry had found in the Peverell vaults. Though these thestrals looked to be a good deal stronger and larger than the ones he had seen in the forest, and for some reason harry felt particularly drawn to them; as if they were supposed to be for him or help him in some way.

But for the moment Harry knew it was best to keep everything under the status they all currently under; had been under since he had first been captured by Dumbledore. At least until Harry could check over the island he had landed and found out if it was safe enough to release everything on.

Which meant Harry had to find out the different food source that were on the island, find the different clean water source that were on the island, find out just what kind of animals were in the forest around him, and most importantly Harry would need to fortify the island. He would have to make it protected enough Harry felt safe enough not only to live there but release all the clearly magical creatures, as well as plants, that laid in the fifth compartment of his trunk. He needed to make the island a home for him and everything he had with him before he did anything else. But when you put into considering the level of magic he currently had in him, and the lack of control he would have due to it being blocked for so long that could take a while.

 _ **-debating stopping and make the rest a new chapter let me know what you think-**_

And take a while it certainly did it took Harry an entire two year and a half to get everything set up the way he wanted to. An entire two year and half Harry had spent on the island not leaving it once and doing everything in is power to make it a home that he felt was worth calling home. The now twenty-year-old found himself looking at the island that he set up as his home. Harry had spent the first two weeks of that last two and a half years pretty much staying mainly in his trunk apartment reading, recovering his magic, and planning everything he felt he should do to secure his island home.

That time planning what he later considered the basic outline of everything he wanted on his island really paid off in the end; especially when Harry just looked out over the island he called home. Harry, despite the fact that there weren't any nearby islands, and despite the fact that even over the last two and a half years he had been out there Harry hadn't seen any boat or anything similar to them, anywhere near his island home, still did his best to maximum every protection he could think of on his home.

This included wards to make his island unplottable, inaccessible unless you were invited in, wards that would act similar to shields to keep airborne attacks out. Wards that actually went underground to keep any attacks from that direction from hitting them, wards for some protection against the weathers, and wards that would warn him of natural disasters and offer some protections against them.

This was the part that had taken Harry the longest, and drained Harry the most after each time he did a ward like this; considering he was putting them over the whole island. It took Harry a whole month and a half to do one wards, then he had to literally wait a week before he could get back to work on the next ward because the drain it caused his magic to do so.

Then there were the more mundane sources of protection he put up, witch he cheated quite a bit when it came to actually putting them up what with the help of his magic. This included a ten-foot-high stone wall that Harry had placed around the entire island. A wall which was made from stone that Harry had found on the island, carved from one of the cliff faces and used his magic carry shape and put in place.

This was the most physically taxing part of the protection Harry had put on the island; and one that had taken the second longest to put up. Though, Harry had combined the wards with the walls once he had them finished; making them both that much stronger because of it.

Besides those protections Harry had managed to map out the island, finding out as much as he could about the island as he did so. What he had found out by doing this was where all the clean, nonsalt, water source could be found. He had also been able to find out what type of food sources grew on the island, started some of his own food sources, as well as potion ingredients, and even managed to find out what type of animals made this island their home.

Not to mention he had been able to set the animals he had with him free on the island after he had gotten it all safe; seeing as none of the creatures that were on the island were a treat to any of the creatures he had on him. Though he did have to add a dome ward to make sure none of the flying creatures actually flew off the island, at least none that weren't keyed into the ward to let them out.

Since then Harry did check on the creatures he had set free to see how they were reacting to the island and they seemed to be making them selves at home just as Harry was, and the didn't seem to be effecting the ecosystem on the island in negative way either; if anything a lot of them were actually helping the island more then they could be hurting it. Though Harry did not that the Pegasus as well as the miniature dragons did seem rather close to him, and even the Basilisk he had released came and check on him from time to time; though like all the other creature on this island it seemed to really enjoy its freedom now that he finally had it.

At the same time protecting the island, freeing the animals and getting all the details he could about the island he was on, wasn't the only thing he had done in the thirty months he had been on it. No Harry had also spent a good deal of time on pure training. At least he had once he had gotten everything else set up. Still Harry had spent over a year training his magic, to get it to and past the level he had before. The trained up on his new shadow Nymph powers, most piratically having the easiest time with the levitation ability as well as the intangible abilities he had. He also seemed to be rather skilled in the live absorption ability he had for being from the royal family line of the Shadow Nymphs, though he only did this on animals so far; and then only those that attacked him or his other animals. Which he promptly used to heal said animals.

His magic abilities weren't the only thing Harry trained up on either no, Harry could do that. No disrespect to his magic but there had been so many times that his magic wasn't able to safe him. Either because it was blocked or because the place it was in wasn't exactly safe for him to use said magic in, which was why Harry had also thrown himself into learning even more hand to hand and skills with weapons then he had before.

After all this new world he found himself in didn't have magic users like him, and Harry seriously doubted he could stay on the island his entire life without once ever leaving it. So, he wanted a way to defend himself without any use of magic. Even if it was only until he could use said magic.

By doing this Harry was able to find out he was a natural inclination to using swords; in fact, a pair of duel swords he had never really left his side once he got his hands onto them. Not only that but Harry found that he could also use said sword he had almost like a wand; though it did take a bit more concentration then it normally would with said wand.

Speaking about how he wouldn't be able to stay on the island without leaving it at least once Harry was starting to feel a like he was beginning to go stir crazy. Most likely from the lack of actual human contact or communication. Because unlike what some people thought humans were actual very social creature, and so were nymphs for that matter, which meant Harry was really starting to feel the need to have someone, a human someone lese, to at least talk to.

Knowing this, yet still feeling wary about actual trusting humans, and at the same time wondering if his escape from the hospital over two years ago had made news or anything like that, Harry decided to be safe rather then sorry. To do this, Harry gathered all his hair up, now just below his shoulders then almost near hip length it had been when he first arrived at the island, and quickly braided it together before pinning it together on top of his head. After doing this Harry grabbed a dark beany and put it on; making sure none of his hair showed; after all hair that bright was certainly eye catching.

Then after making sure that his hair was completely covered Harry simply sled on a pair of dark sun glasses to cover his distinctive eyes. Before looking at his dark blue jeans and black t0shirt combo he was wearing. It was something that almost everyone wore and was something that wouldn't stand out too much either; neither would to boots he wore with it. So, Harry knew that he wouldn't have to change those, then just to be sure Harry threw a mild notice me not charm on him. Mild enough that people would know he was there but strong enough that they would see him as just another face in the crowd and not pay too much attention to him; something that would only be helped by the fact Harry covered his most noticeable features.

Once he had all of this done, Harry decided that since he had first arrived in Atlanta Georgia then that be the place he'd check out first; maybe he could find some answers as to why he had appeared there in the first place while he was at it.

After deciding this this Harry grabbed one of the bottomless bags he had, a magical tent, and then after making sure his twin swords were still on him, charmed to be invisible to anyone but him, got ready to go. Calling on his powers over shadows, which he had gotten a lot better at controlling, Harry brought himself to a shadowed unwatched corner of Atlanta Georgia; in a much smoother quicker trip then the original one had been like. Which showed when Harry, instead of nearly collapsing and possible getting sick like he nearly had during his first trip through the shadows, instead smoothly stepped out of the shadows onto on of the streets of Atlanta Georgia; acting all the while like he had been just taking a walk; no on took notice of him as he did this.

Seeing this Harry smirked to silently to himself before he began to walker towards the busier part of the city. He wanted to trade some of his gold in, maybe a little bit a jewelry, and do a little shopping. Maybe just being around people would solve the sudden fits of loneliness he was getting. Because honestly Harry still wasn't sure why he was here when he still felt like he couldn't trust anyone.

Harry, was starting to feel a bit better after he traded some of his gold in for some cold hard cash and was starting to do a little bit of splurging shopping, with some mindless spending so he could just enjoy himself for a little bit; doing something he had never really been able to do before.

Or that is he was enjoying himself for a little bit, that is until the nearby T.V that was playing in the food stand Harry was currently eating a giving a warning that had his inner Death Nymph screamed at him was true. What this warning was that there seemed to be a virus going around that was killing people, and making the dead come back to live. Harry heard others who were in the nearby scoff at the, calling it fake news and things such as that, not believing what was being said. But Harry knew otherwise he knew that it was true, and Harry also knew that somehow, in some way he needed to be prepared for it because really soon this world was about to go to hell.

Harry knowing this and having learned from experience what usually happens when things go to hell, knew that while he was pretty prepared he wouldn't be enough. Not to mention he knew that he wouldn't be able to wait this whole thing out by himself. So, knowing this, and knowing that somehow, he was going to be in one way or another bring people back to his island before this whole thing was over decide it was time to get prepared before he was dumped from the pan into the fire.

To do this Harry slipped into the mind set that made it so he could survive all that he had, be it in the hands of his 'loving' family, be it at the hands of the public who turned on him at the drop of the hat, be it the test he had been through each and every year at the supposed safest place in the wizarding world, be it the tender love and care he got from Dumbledore, and his order of the flaming chicken, he survived it. And Harry was damn going to survive this.

He just needed to get a few things to better be prepared. Because if Harry remembered all those zombie movies and game Dudley played things that were available now weren't going to available much later one. Tis in mind Harry went to headed to one of the largest stores he could think of, a Walmart, and called on his powers to hide him from everything; including the cameras. Harry knew that despite what the store bragged it wasn't open twenty-four seven and when it did close he would sweep it clean off all the supplies it had.

Yes, it would be stealing and if his gut feeling proved to be wrong Harry would give them all the money he owed them, then some. But on the high chance it wasn't well Harry had been raised on survival of the fittest all his live, and he got the feeling that wasn't going to change soon. So, right now, all Harry cared for was that he had his island, he had his weapons, he had his magic and currently he had his bottomless bag. So, for him things didn't look to bad.

When everything did go to hell, he was going to be ready, and maybe he would be able to find some people worth saving as well. Till then Harry was going to be doing what he was about to do soon as the time hit. Emptying stories, gathering supplies, getting his island ready, and then going out searching.


End file.
